<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uh oh! drabbles time! by t_eaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634475">uh oh! drabbles time!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_eaaa/pseuds/t_eaaa'>t_eaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, drabbles!, i'll like... add more in time, this is my first fic hep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_eaaa/pseuds/t_eaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uhhhhhhhhhh these r drabbles i mostly prewrote but. i may surprise everyone including myself and write a new one (no promises. maybe.)<br/>main focus is obvs on zuke and rin but!! other chars do make cameos in some chapters<br/>chars may be ooc?? this is mostly just. bc i stupid (puts some of my own personality traits on my faves)</p><p>these were uploaded bc me and a pal on discord r like... stupid crazy go aaaa over nsr rn and i wanna send them smth all in one piece so they dont have to keep scrolling thru disc LOL<br/>am i rambling bc im anxious as hell? yeah dw abt it it happens</p><p>please dont be mean to me i'll cry /hj</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zuke/Rin (No Straight Roads)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. this was based on a joke abt heights so dont kill me pl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin could always tell when Zuke was having an off day, even if the drummer was... pretty chill almost always. Rin had grown used to watching Zuke smile and laugh, the way his face crinkled as he broke into a smile, it just... made the android’s heart metaphorically skip a beat. So when Zuke’s smiles didn’t quite crinkle his face, and his laugh sounded a little too hollow, Rin began to worry.</p><p>He knew he had it bad.</p><p>But that wasn’t the point, no. Zuke was having a bad day, or feeling bad and not wanting to bother anyone at the very least, and Rin intended to change it. He wanted to help Zuke smile like he deserved to.<br/>
So, pulling his favourite drummer, (and... only drummer he knew), aside, he sat them both down. Zuke, as expected, raised an eyebrow and waited for Rin to speak.</p><p>
<b>“You’re having a bad day.”</b><br/>
<b>“Wh?”</b><br/>
<b>“You’re not as relaxed and happy as usual, has someone upset you?”</b><br/>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Zuke blinked, and Rin felt small prickles of anxiety form. Had he overstepped his bounds...? He sure hoped not.</p><p>
 <b>“No I’m okay, well I mean... just... I’m tired, is all.”
</b></p><p>Now it was Rin’s turn to raise an eyebrow, and he waited for Zuke to finish speaking.</p><p>
 <b>“It’s... it’s stupid.”</b><br/>
<b>“Not if it upsets you.”</b>
<b>“I guess… I’m just tired of being the butt of the ‘short jokes’, I guess. I mean, I know I shouldn’t but it’s just... a low dig.”</b><br/>
</p><p>Ah, so that was it, Rin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He’d speak to his brothers about knocking it off later. For now he...</p><p>
  <b>“Can I...?”</b>
</p><p>He reached for Zuke’s hands, palms upturned. Zuke looked down at them, before placing his hands on Rin’s hesitantly with a small nod. If Rin had a pulse, Zuke would have felt it absolutely racing. Tightening his grip on Zuke’s hands, Rin used his thumb to stroke the back of Zuke’s hand. </p><p>
 <b>“You are perfect as you are Zuke. Don’t try and change for haters, you’re you, and you are beautiful.”</b><br/>
<b>“Oh uh, wow... I-“</b><br/>
<b>“People will always try to find chunks in your armour to get at you, even subconsciously. Being upset about being hurt isn’t a bad thing. It’s normal.”</b><br/>
</p><p>Subconsciously, the android had been pulling himself closer to Zuke, and only realised when he was close enough that if he...<br/>
A small, sincere smile graced his lips, before he gently placed a kiss on Zuke’s own.</p><p>
 <b>“Don’t get caught up changing yourself for anyone. Plus... I like people shorter than me.”</b>
</p><p>With a wink, the android stood and left, leaving a very red faced drummer, who was trying not to stammer and flush over the affection.</p><p>Maybe... being short wasn’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. this is actually based off of my romantic experiences hi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>weeg? weeg</p><p>so fun fact same person these are all written for flirted w/ me for a few months n i flirted back apparently and i never? realised it was romantic?? i thought it was platonic<br/>im a thembo &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuke couldn’t stop laughing, he tried, but he was in near tears, while the poor white android stood there, confused.</p><p>
  <b>“S, so you’re telling me t, that- hoo- that the androids purposed to be dream boyfriends DON’T pick up on flirting? pFT-“<br/>“I dunno...? I just didn’t think...?”</b>
</p><p>Zuke was sent into another fit of hysterics, which had Rin almost concerned he’d die of lack of oxygen. <br/>Zuke just couldn’t believe it! Neon J must be dense, so dense to program robots that are so lovey dreamey, all that crap but don’t understand when they’re being flirted to???</p><p>
  <b>“W, wait Zuke if you flirted with me does that mean you like me????”<br/>“I’VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH YOU FOR 4 MONTHS? YOU FLIRTED BACK??”<br/>“I... I thought you meant it in a friendly way.”</b>
</p><p>And off again he went, howling with laughter. The android just stood there, blinking. So he did the most obvious thing he could think of, and pulled the poor sod down for a kiss.</p><p>Who made a boyband robot unable to understand he’s being flirted with? <br/>That shit is comedy gold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i call this one mambo no 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one is rly short it was technically a warmup for one i was meant to write but &lt;3 im stupid and forgot so u can have this instead<br/>uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shoutout to my friend who's been like. listening to me send them zuke/rin songs for like... 3 wholeass days (help me. help m)<br/>i should probably point out mambo no 5 is not one of them but itd be rly funny if it was right</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin swung his legs idly, watching Zuke from his position lain down on the drummer’s bed. Zuke was caught up in… adding stickers to his drumsticks? Were those stickers? That was kinda cute… but anyway, he was bored! Rin rolled over onto his back, wiggling about this way and that, hoping to catch Zuke’s attention without actually saying anything. <br/>He could feel Zuke’s attention shift from his task to Rin, which the android enjoyed greatly. Rolling back over onto his stomach, Rin swung his legs again, head propped up in his hands innocently, smiling sweetly.</p><p>
  <b>“Whatcha doing?”<br/>“Well… I was trying to improve my sticks, but…”<br/>“But?”<br/>“Doesn’t matter.”</b>
</p><p>The drummer pulled himself up onto the bed, laying down beside the android, who hummed happily. Rolling onto his back once more, Rin turned his head to look at Zuke. Zuke seemed to be relaxing, taking in the moment or whatever he did, and Rin wouldn’t truly admit he spent a little longer than he really should’ve watching his peaceful expression. The small smile, the closed eyes and deep breathing and Rin just… couldn’t help but feel a small burst of some emotion.<br/>Zuke was just so… he didn’t know the word, but it sure had him feeling things. He sighed softly through his nose and looked at Zuke’s palm laid out on the bed. The urge to place his own in it was tempting, but he folded his own across his chest and brought his attention back to Zuke when he started to speak.</p><p>Maybe another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chatfics get more and more likely every day sorry guys it'll happen one day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is canon wdym <br/>i wrote this in like. 10 minutes listening to best of both worlds my life is an actual mess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rin 18:12<br/>
wanna come over?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zuke 18:14<br/>
Isn’t Neon J home?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin 18:14<br/>
nah hes on a date<br/>
dad j out b gettin some</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zuke 18:15<br/>
Wow.<br/>
With DJ Subatomic?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin 18:15<br/>
no, hes on a date w/ the muffin man.<br/>
of course its dj sub<br/>
anyway u didnt answer my question</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zuke 18:18<br/>
What about your brothers? Plus it’s a long way to walk for like an hour of seeing you man.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin 18:18<br/>
nah theyre @ home</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zuke 18:20<br/>
???<br/>
Where are you then???</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin 18:21<br/>
@ dj subs<br/>
he needed a catsitter</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zuke 18:22<br/>
Catsitter? Do you even know what to do with cats?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin 18:23<br/>
ya u like pet em right<br/>
o yeah then u like feed them n shit</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Zuke 18:24<br/>
Unbelievable.<br/>
I’m coming over to make sure you haven’t scarred those poor cats.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rin 18:24<br/>
ye of little faith…<br/>
but ok see u then babe 😘😘</b>
</p><p>Rin swung his foot back and forth from where he was in one of DJ Sub’s giant floaty chairs, sitting with his legs over the arm of the chair and his back against the other arm of the chair, using a laser pointer to play with Saturn. He had a big smug grin on his face, as he put down his phone and returned to petting Mars, who was sat in his lap. Venus was lazing on the back of the chair, and he watched Andromeda walk back in from eating. He had fed them prompt on time, like DJ Sub had requested. </p><p>Rin was the best catsitter in 1010.<br/>
Not that Zuke needed to know that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>